1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an art of a land grid array (LGA) contact used in an LGA connector for electrically connecting to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,888 issued on Dec. 20, 2005 discloses a plurality of LGA contacts for electrically bridging two electrical interfaces such as a Land Grid Package (LGP) and a printed circuit board (PCB). The LGA connector has a housing defining a plurality of passageways therethrough and a plurality of contacts received in the passageways. The LGA contact includes a substantially rectangular base plate and a plurality of anchoring projections formed on each side wall of the base plate for interfering with the inner wall of the passageway. The LGA contact has a pair of elastic plates extending upwardly from an upper end of the base plate and a slit defined between the elastic plates. A resilient contact extends from an upper end of one elastic plate and comprises a contact portion for contacting with the LGP. A solder ball attachment paddle (board terminal) is disposed in a lower edge of the base plate for coupling with the PCB.
During assembly, the contact is inserted into the passageway of the housing and the number of anchoring projections of the base plate interfere with the inner wall of the passageway. However, the base plate of the contact described above could not provide sufficient resilient force for firmly engaging with the passageway of the housing.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved land grid array connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.